


A Stormy and Haunted Night at Summerhall

by Sookiestark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Decameron-esque, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Plague, Quarantine, Summerhall (ASoIaF), Villa Diodati-esque, a dark and stormy night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: A group of young Targaryens go to Summerhall to escape the plague raging in King's Landing during the reign of Aerys the First. Bored, the young royals decide to compete with which one can tell the best horror story.Part Boccacio's Decameron, Part Villa Diodati Story contest,  all in an ASOIAF universe- What more could you ask for?
Relationships: Aelor Targaryen/Aelora Targaryen, Benedict Royce/Jocelyn Stark Royce, Daella Targaryen/Aemon Targaryen, Daeron Targaryen (Son of Maekar I)/Kiera of Tyrosh, Duncan "Dunk" the Tall & Aegon V Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Stormy and Haunted Night at Summerhall

**Author's Note:**

> Literally - this story collection hit me this morning and it had to be written. At first, I envisioned it to be in the Great Spring Sickness but I wanted my Targaryens a bit older so-- it had to be a bit older There will be POV chps in between the stories but I am not sure if they will all be Aemon or other folks too! 
> 
> There are some families I wanted to include but because of the period of time it won't work, like the Lannisters (Gerold Lannister and Rohanne Webber are starting a family) or the Reynes (they are Blackfyre sympathizers) but if you have someone you really want to see- let me know and I will see what I can do
> 
> I know I have a few stories to finish and that is my intention but I had to start this one too! But this will be a long one so it might take a while... (It will definitely not be finished for Halloween 2020)

It is known in the history books that Aerys the First was a king tested and tried by many tribulations. In the first decade of his rule, the Seven Kingdoms faced the devastating Spring Sickness, several Blackfyre rebellions, a Vulture King, Dagon Greyjoy’s rebellion, and reaving of the western coast, as well as several terrible tragedies to the ruling family. So great was the tribulations that the Seven Kingdoms faced that some of the smaller ones are overlooked when in other peaceful times would be seen as a larger event.

Here is where this story begins…..

In the seventh year of the reign of Aerys, the First of His Name, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Rulers of Andals and Rhoynars and First Men, the capital city was once again struck by a sudden and deadly plague. Kingslanders panicked at the first signs of the pandemic. Cats were suddenly worth quite a bit of gold since some thought rats were the problem. Others bought strange masks that they filled with rosemary and lavender, saying the air carried the sickness. Some thought it was a Dornish plot. There were others who mumbled that again perhaps the wrong son and grandsons of Aegon the Fourth sat on the Iron Throne and perhaps the Blackfyre line was the true one, the one the Seven would bless. As the sick increased and the dead began to fill the crypts and crematoriums, wise King Aerys, who remembered how his father, the King, and both his heirs died hours from each other in the last pandemic, thought it would be good for the younger members of his family, especially Aelor, Prince of Dragonstone and heir, to go and reside at Summerhall until the city was no longer under siege from such an illness.

So on the word of the King and his Hand, Brynden Rivers, known as Bloodraven, the young Targaryens and their closest companions and comrades did as they were bid and withdrew to the country palace built by their grandfather, King Daeron the Good.

The young royals grew tired of the countryside quickly as the country was no competition to the diversity of pleasures and distractions that King’s Landing had. As they were commanded to stay and invite no others to come, the young princes and princesses grew bored, even in a palace as splendid as Summerhall. So, one night they made a pact to take one week to think of the scariest stories that they could imagine and tell them on the seventh night.

Though this plague proved to be not as devastating to the realm as the Spring Sickness of 209, within two moons the Seven Kingdoms were recovered, it was my job to record the stories and so I did. I sit here in my small room in the Citadel and write them, hunched over my notes and diary, remembering that rainy and dark autumn of 216 AC.

Aemon Targaryen, Maester of the Citadel


End file.
